Ghosts and mythical firebreathing lizards don't mix
by Mullkkkkkk
Summary: After Dan escapes and destroys all Danny holds dear, the halfa escapes into the Ghost Zone and from there he ends up in the sea near a place where the food is tough and tasteless and the people more so. He unknowingly saves Hiccup Horrendous Haddoc III, the chief's son and thus a friendship starts to form.
1. Ch 1 First things first, save Hiccup

"_It's too late to save them."_

_**BOOM!**_

Danny sat on some random island in the Ghost Zone, crying his eyes out. He'd tried, he really had, but he'd been too late to stop the released Dan. The Nasty Burger had gone up in flames, taking his life with it, this time permanently. Instead of staying and letting his future become what he'd seen happen once upon a CAT test, he'd fled into the Ghost Zone. He planned on finding a random portal so that Vlad wouldn't find him. It would only work if the portal took him back in time enough and hopefully somwhere without any ancestors of his or Vlad's, also as long as Vlad didn't get his hands on the infimap again. He just hoped Danielle would be ok and wouldn't start destabilizing again.

He looked up at the sound of ice forming around him and noticed he was slowly starting to ice over, raining in his cryokenesis he stood up and flew full speed in a random direction. It didn't take long for a portal to open right in front of him and launch him into an unkown place and time. He landed in an ocean, the saltwater which he had to spit out told him that much, the coldness of the water and the waves crashing on and around him told him it was not summer, nor was the weather nice. In fact, it was raining and Danny was sure he could see lightning flashing in the ominous clouds above him every time he came back to the surface.

Going under again and holding his breath Danny saw something else in the dark waters, he could see a sinking figure that looked like a teen his age. Instincts kicking in, Danny swam to the sinking figure and noted the metallic pegleg before dragging himself and the body up to the surface. Once he broke to the surface he tried to hold his drowning companion's head above water and thanked the heavens that they'd learned how to do it in school, they even had to practice it in a pool. Thankfully he hadn't been paired with any of the jocks or he would have most likely drowned. Looking around, Danny wasn't sure where the kid had come from until he saw a Viking ship not too far away, faintly over the storm he could hear yells of "Hiccup!" coming from the vessel. He assumed that was the teen's name and started swimming towards the ship, hand under the teen's chin as they slowly neared the ship.

By the time he made it near enough to yell he was exhausted and ready to pass out, he didn't have the energy to call out to the people on board. Luckily one of the Vikings spotted them, since Danny heard an exclamation of "There! Gimme that oar!" before an oar splashed down near him. He had no idea what had just been said, though it did sound a little like English, a language of the same language family then. Danny took hold of the piece of wood and curled his arm around Hiccup's chest so that he had a good hold on him when they were lifted out of the water. When he felt the oar being lifted he clutched to it and kept a tight hold on his living cargo, he could feel Hiccup's chest rising and falling against his arm. Soon he felt them being lifted out of the water and being separated, dimly he could see a big man with red hair and beard cradling Hiccup while Danny was set down on the deck. The last thing he saw was a group of people looking at him and the one holding Hiccup staring at him in gratefulness before everything went black.

Stoick, Gobber and the kids were on their way back from leaving the dragons on dragon island due to Mildew getting everyone to pit against the beasts when the storm hit. It hadn't looked so bad at first, but they quickly re-evaluated that when Hiccup was thrown overboard. The boat bucked violently and it was a miracle no one else had been flung off the deck but that didn't make any of them feel any better.

"Hiccup!" Stoick yelled, peering into the dark waters as lightning flashed, soon the others were calling his son's name and looking around.

It was Gobber who spotted something and yelled "There! Gimme that oar!" while pulling one of the oars from Snotlout's hands and dropping it near the figure he'd seen.

Out of the water came not only Hiccup, but another boy who had obviously kept him afloat if the arm around his son's chest was any indication. Stoick quickly checked Hiccup to see if he was alive and after confirming this he looked at the second boy gratefully, this was the only reason he saw the teen pass out.

"Once we dock we'll take this boy to Gothi." Stoick said.

No one questioned it, after all, the stranger had saved the Chief's son, they were honor-bound to help him.

Gothi hadn't had to do much for the boy and had released him into the Chief's care with the order to keep him warm and dry since he didn't seem to have other wounds than the ones in his side, and those seemed to be a few days old and had only needed to be bandaged. A bed from somewhere had been set up on the floor against the wall furthest away from the door, behind the fire-pit, reminding everyone of the time Hiccup's bed had been moved to the lower level after the incident with the Red Death. This, of course, made Hiccup and the kids depressed because it reminded them of the fact that the dragons weren't on Berk anymore.

The boy didn't wake up for two days and Hiccup was getting worried, not only was he stressing about the Zipplebackfeet Mildew had thrown into the ocean and getting the dragons back, but also the fact that the teen who'd, according to his father, saved him from drowning wasn't waking up. He had no idea how things could possibly get worse. He really shouldn't have jinxed it.

When Danny came to, it was eerily quiet, he could only hear wood crackle in the fire-pit. He could see that it was dark outside and wondered whose house he was in and where the resident or residents were. The he heard the sound of people in armour walking, instinctively he rolled out of the bed and just as swiftly hid under it. He had a feeling the people outside weren't friendly. He winced at the pain in his side, where Dan had hit him with something, that memory was a little fuzzy but he knew there were cuts there, not burns. He could feel the bandages around his stomach and knew that the people who'd fished him and that Hiccup kid out of the sea were nice, no one would bandage up a prisoner and let them rest in their own home without supervision. The fact that he coul dhear what sounded like an army out there told him that the people had had to retreat and he's accidentally been left behind. Hopefully nothing had gone wrong for them.

Soon enough Danny could hear someone coming to a stop in front of the house and jerked when he heard the door being smashed off its hinges and hit inches away from the bed. He stayed still, not even daring to breate too much in case he was found.

"Stoick! Show your face." he heard, obviously, an intruder say in that same language he'd heard before, this time the words did not sound even remotely English.

"The old coward's turned and run." the man said again as Danny heard running footsteps.

"I spotted some fresh tracks leading into the forest, and I heard reports of a big guy with a bucket on his head heading for the beach." the new intruder said to who had to be the leader of the intruders.

"We'll split up," the leader said as his voice became fainter, meaning they were leaving "you four, go into the woods."

"Where're we going?" a third voice said, though Danny thought it sounded like he was asking something.

"We'll go to the beach." the leader said.

That's when Danny deemed it safe enough to leave the house and try to find anyone he recognized. Once outside he saw a fat kid starting towards the forest and a familiar skinny kid heading somewhere else. Without thinking, Danny ran after Hiccup. It took a while for Danny to catch up to Hiccup since he was wounded, but he found Hiccup hiding behind a tree while some evil laughter echoed not too far from there. Danny snuck up to Hiccup and covered his mouth, not wanting him to alert the intruders of their presence.

Hiccup jumped and let out a muffled squeak when a hand covered his mouth, but when he spotted the boy who'd been occupying a bed for the last two days he relaxed, he'd wondered where he'd been, since he couldn't have been inside the house or else Alvin would've taken him as a hostage. The black-haired teen had blue eyes and had a finger in front of his mouth, the universal sign for "keep quiet", once Hiccup nodded he removed his hand and peeked around the tree. The Outcasts had passed them by now and were leading Bucket and Mulch to the beach, where the kids and elderly were. Without Hiccup having to say anything, the boy beside him grabbed his sleeve and pulled him after him, heading towards the beach. Once they got there, they hid from sight to watch Alvin monologue.

"Danny."

Hiccup turned his head at the whisper and the boy repeated "Danny." while pointing at himself.

Hiccup nodded and pointed to himself "Hiccup."

The boy, Danny, nodded before offering a hand. Hiccup, unsure what to do, reached out his own hand but didn't jump when Danny grabbed it, not the palm like in a normal handshake, but at the forearm like a warrior greeting another. They shared a smile before they turned back to Alvin.

Danny sat quetly and tried to puzzle out what the man was saying, though at the last words, one of which sounded like dragon, Hiccup tensed, so he assumed he knew what the frootloop was talking about. The frootloop repeated those last words, "drage erobrer", and Danny thought it might be some sort of title, because it didn't sound like a name. Danny winced when a blonde girl, who'd thrown an axe at the man, was thrown in front of him, he felt Hiccup tense beside him, which told him he knew this girl, just like he knew the boy who'd tried to sneak up on the man before the hatchet was thrown. He was now asking the girl about the "drage erobrer" which only streangthened Danny's thoughts about it being a title of some sort. When he felt Hiccup tense he only realized a second too late that he was about to stand up and was too late to stop him, so instead he opted to facepalm.

"Leave her alone." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup! What're you doing?" came the voice of a girl and Danny assumed it was the blonde Sam-like girl.

There was a pause and Danny heard a thud and a metallic clink which told him that Hiccup had jumped down "I'm the dragon conqueror." it only took a moment for Danny to puzzle out that sentence, was Hiccup who the frootloop was after? He shivered, getting reminded of Vlad. There was no way he was going to leave Hiccup alone with a potential Vlad.

After a little bit of listening, during which Danny was sure they were talking about dragons, Danny followed as the intruders led Hiccup away from everyone, leaving others to guard the remaining people. Danny was curious what "Nattfarn" was, since that had seemed to convince the leader of the intruders to believe Hiccup. Danny stayed in the shadows, having no energy to use his ghost powers to make himself invisible, as he followed them to the docks. When Hiccup was pushed into a boat and the boat took off he silently dove after them, he was soon clinging to the ship as they sailed away from the island, towards an unknown destination.

It was silent at the beach, no one spoke as they waited for something to happen. Suddenly the Outcast's were taken out and Stoick glared at one of the Outcasts under his foot.

"Where's Alvin?" he asked.

The Outcast didn't answer, instead spitting at the Viking Chief. Stoick yanked him up and was about to punch him when Astrid rushed over.

"Alvin took Hiccup." she said.

"What?" Stoick asked, horrified.

"He gave himself up. They're on their way to Dragon Island." Astrid continued.

Before anyone else could say anyhting, one of the women said "And that boy you said saved Hiccup went after them."

"What!?"

**So, what'cha think? I thought that this category needed some more fics.**


	2. Ch 2 It's not gibberish, it's Norse

**According to the history book I had as an elementary student, Vikings knew multiple languages, so I don't want any whining about Gobber knowing English, savvy?**

**Now, for reviews:**

**ivanganev1992****: I understood nothing of what you wrote, sorry.**

**XXBookNinjaXx****: Thank you, I like that you like xD**

**Lord Zerthin****: You can't expect me to make chapter longer if I can't write them longer, sometimes I could theoretically make them longer but them the flow disappears and I can't write it without it becoming half-finished and abandoned. Also, you're hilarious.**

**Toolazytologin****: I swear you've read some other fanfic of mine, or you're just using the same name as someone else...**

**crai22****: Yeah, the learning Norse isn't gonna be a big problem, it's not like the Vikings didn't know tons of languages since they traveled pretty much everywhere they could.**

**WitchOfCrimsonFire****: Oh hi! Your ideas are always welcome, they at the very least give me inspiration even if I don't always use them.**

**Julia N SnowMiko****: Nice to see you here too! More will come, I assure you.**

**SwimmerGirl96****: Will do!**

**BeliveInYourDreams****: Hallå där! I can't really promise anything since I'm focusing on school but I'll try to.**

How he'd hung to the ship for the entire night, Danny would never figure out, but he was relieved when the boat docked at what appeared to be an island with a volcano on it. When the leader and his viking goons had gotten off the ship along with Hiccup, Danny climbed on board. He sabotaged the catapults and threw all arrows overboard after he'd broken them, grinning all the way, sabotage was always fun, though sabotaging Vlad's devices so that they would blow up in his face was more fun that this, but he wasn't complaining. It had been too long since he last got to actually break stuff. Satisfied, he turned around just in time to see Hiccup take off into the air in the back of a black dragon with a fake tailfin. He was brought out of his shock when the leader and his three goons re-entered the ship. There was a pause before the frootloop shouted something at his men and they rushed at Danny. Taking a fighting stance and holding up a discarded oar, Danny attacked.

Hiccup had expected there to be catapults trying to hit him but when nothing happened he looped back to see what was going on and was shocked to see Danny fighting against two outcasts on-board the ship they'd sailed on, one of the vikings was knocked out, a red mark on his face which had to have come from the oar the teen was wielding. After a minute he wasn't the only one in the air.

"What took you so long?" he called to Astrid.

"Why? Did you miss me?" she teased before dodging arrows one of the Outcasts was shooting.

"Come on! We gotta get Danny out of there!" Hiccup called, pointing at the ship.

He only faintly heard Astrid's "Danny?" as he dove for the ship.

This however, caused Danny to become distracted and was grabbed by Alvin.

"Hold your fire!" Hiccup called.

Snotlout, however, seemed to have misheard him, since he had Hookfang shoot fire into the water.

"What are you doing!?"

"I heard you say fire!"

"I said hold your fire!"

"See? You said it again!"

Stoick broke up the fight by yelling "No! He's right!"

"Thank you!" Snotlout yelled.

"Fire again, Hiccup, all of you!" Hiccup's father yelled.

Hiccup frowned and looked down, seeing the same as his father, mist from the water being heated, obscuring their view. "Everyone! Fire into the water!" he commanded, diving towards the water.

Stoick, meanwhile was gazing at the boy who'd not only saved his son, but gone after him _and_ sabotaged the Outcasts' catapults and knocked out most of them. Just who was this child?

"Smart boy." he'd said when he'd seen the trashed catapults and the broken arrows that floated in the water.

When his son and his friends had made enough steam Stoick and Gobber steered the ship to ram into the Outcasts' ship, hoping to get their guest out of there in one piece.

Danny wasn't sure what to make of the yelling, but he was pretty sure he knew what the vikings on dragons (and how cool was that?) were planning when he saw the steam rising from the water. Were they really going to rescue him? Why? When the mist was thick enough for it to be hard to see, Danny waited for an opening. It was hilarious to see two vikings shoot everywhere in fear and he let a slightly sinister smile grace his lips before wiping it off his face, concentrating on the frootloop. It wasn't until he saw a silhouette that looked like a ship that he fully understood what was going to happen and braced himself for impact. This was why he didn't stumble and could hit his captor in the face before legging it, leaping for the other ship. He only barely landed on the deck and slumped down in pain, his side not liking all the fighting he'd been doing. Looking over at the other boat he saw that the man who'd taken Hiccup in his arms after he and Danny had been fished out of the sea was fighting the frootloop, from what he could hear of the dialogue he assumed that Hiccup was this man's son. That actually explained some things, since the man's clothes were nicer than the ones of the other Vikings' Danny assumed he was the leader. That would explain why they saved him now, he'd saved the chief's son so they owed him. He'd never been so glad about having to listen to Sam talk about Vikings than he was now.

Putting that out of his mind Danny dragged himself to the edge of the ship so that he could sit and lean against the wall-like edge of the ship. He closed his eyes and curled his arms around his stomach, absently noting that he now had a slash across his abdomen and that the bandages were unraveling. He opened his eyes when he felt something sniffing at him. It was the black dragon Hiccup rode, it had green eyes which peered at him curiously, before sniffing at his hair, then at the wound. Danny jerked at that and hissed in pain, trying to shove the dragon away. But then the little nuisance started to lick Danny's face.

"Go away, you giant, mythical, firebreathing lizard." Danny said, laughing.

Danny had found that animals liked him, some loved him and some just liked him, it seemed like this dragon was in the "lick him, he's a playmate" category, as were dogs and, for some reason, giant felines, cats however only tolerated him, just like they did with normal humans.

"Get off, you overgrown lizard."

"I havun't heard English for a while, laddie. I mus' say it's surprising." Danny heard someone say.

Looking up, Danny came face to face with a big man wearing a pale green shirt, a tiny leather vest and striped pants, with a blonde, braided moustache, a fake hand and a pegleg. He remembered the man from the night he'd ended up in the ocean.

"Well, I'm glad to finally understand someone, all I've heard thus far has been gibberish." Danny said dryly.

"That's Norse, no' gibberish." the man said.

"Gibberish to me, since I can't understand it," he said, pausing as the dragon licked his face again "my name's Danny, what's yours?"

"I'm Gobber, and those are Stoick, Hiccup, Ruffnut n' Tuffnut, Snotlout and Astrid." Gobber said, pointing at everyone as he introduced them.

"I know Hiccup's name already, met him while he was sneaking around during the invasion, attack, whatever. I also heard you people calling for him that night when you fished me out of the water."

"Uhh, Gobber? What language is that?" Hiccup spoke up and Danny sighed as he once again understood nothing.

"English, Hiccup. Haven't had to speak it since mi grandad died." Gobber answered.

"Never thought you'd know a different language." Hiccup continued.

"Oy, I know three different languages, almost everyone knows more than one y'know?" Gobber exclaimed, offended.

"Of course I do, even I know four languages, it's stupid not to since we travel so much to other countries." Hiccup said, rolling his eyes.

Danny, meanwhile was looking very grumpy. The black dragon had started to lick his hair, making it stand up in spikes. He didn't hate it, it was better than being growled at but still, now he'd have to wash his hair somewhere and with his torso hurting so badly he wouldn't be able to do that for some time. When the two vikings finally turned away from their conversation Hiccup couldn't help but burst out laughing at the teen's new hairdo, making Danny give him a deadpan look.

After his laughter subsided Hiccup introduced his dragon to Danny "Danny, Tannløs. Tannløs, Danny."

Danny nodded as he looked at the dragon, now revealed to be named Tannløs. But he frowned when he noticed something missing from the grinning lizard.

"I coulda sworn you had teeth." he told the dragon, eyeing it suspiciously.

"Oh, Tannløs has retractable teeth, making 'im look toot'less... which is actually what 'is name means, by the way." Gobber said absently, moving a catapult to the front, out of the way for the moment.

Danny stared at the dragon before he started laughing, making Hiccup question Gobber about what he'd told him. To say Hiccup was slightly embarrassed was an understatement. With that he climbed onto Toothless and took off after the other teens on dragons with a smile. They were heading home.

**Gobber's accent... it's worse than Hagrid's... and most headache-inducing.**


	3. Ch 3 Stinky Vikings and vanishing water

**GreenGlassMirror****: I don't, but it's annoying as hell.**

**IwasNeverReal****: Why thank you, thank you very much. *Elvis pose***

**SwimmerGirl96****: Yeah, I was proud of myself that day.**

**WitchOfCrimsonFire****: I know right.**

**Crai22****: Yeah, but mostly everything about Vikings is wrong anyway, like the fact that they didn't actually wear horned helmets... It's cartoon logic.**

**BeliveInYourDreams****: Well, I thought it was pretty awesome myself. And that usually never happens anymore.**

**Ivanganev1992****: check what your reviews look like, you can't write websites in chapters or reviews, it's quite annoying.**

**Cartwheellou****: Well here it is!**

**Lucky-the-cat****: Wait no more!**

When they docked Danny was the first off the ship, never having liked travel by sea. He wasn't going as fast as he'd liked, but what could you do when you were wounded and every step you took pulled at the wound? He followed the two adults as they ascended the pier-ramp which was actually kinda cool and witnessed Stoick glaring down a loopy-looking old man with a walking stick. Danny wasn't sure why, but by the way the old codger looked, or actually glared, at the dragons he could guess. Wait, hadn't that guy been laying unconscious in the sand the last time he saw him? Go figure.

Danny didn't notice the other Berkians giving him appreciative looks, all knowing he'd went after the Chief's son and, from what they could see, gotten hurt while doing it. Danny saw none of that, focusing on following the Chief since he really had no idea where he was supposed to go.

Danny decided he like Gothi very much and admitted that he'd snickered when the woman had hit Gobber with her walking stick. She cleaned his wound and bandaged it up before sending him off with the two adults, Gobber having to translate not only her scribbles but Stoick's "thank yous" too. Apparently when Danny responded with "Hiccup's a good kid, I would hate to see something happen to him if I can help it." he was stamped into the man's good graces, not that he really understood why. Maybe Gobber had translated something wrong. Maybe. Truth was, Gobber hadn't translated anything incorrectly. Danny just had no idea he said just the right thing. But with Danny being clueless, of course he wouldn't get it.

The next few months were strange to say the least. First the fact that Danny had seen Stoick riding Tannløs all the time and Hiccup looking miserable and then out of somewhere he was riding what Gobber called a "Thunderdrum", or "Tordentromme" as it was in their language. Danny had also learned what "Drage erobrer" and "Nattfarn" meant, "Dragon conqueror" and "Nightfury". He found it hilarious that the dragon that usually looked very adorable had such a ferocious name, of course, he could remember what the devil had been like in the air and had to admit that it was intimidating and with its coloring it would probably be undetectable in the air during the night. Also, the fact that Hiccup was called the Dragon conqueror... though considering what Danny looked like he shouldn't be surprised. What was actually wrong with the name was that "Dragon conqueror" sounded like he was some sort of dragonslayer, and just by looking at him you could see that was wrong on so many levels. Danny would be very concerned if Hiccup ever actually killed a dragon. Even weirder was the name Stoick had given the beast, "Thornado", apparently that was the only thing he would answer to. The very dangerous treasure hunt Danny had tagged along on and almost died all the way, the whole lightning fiasco where the grumpy old man had tried to get rid of Toothless by saying Thor hated him and Danny had honestly wanted to put the man on top of one of the metal dragon perches and let him get hit by lightning but had refrained and instead had almost dove after Hiccup after _he_ had been struck by lightning, thankfully he didn't have to but still, the insane viking they tricked into signing a treaty, that was hilarious Danny had to admit, especially since by then he actually understood some Norse, which both Gobber and Hiccup were teaching him, and was in stitches because of their ridiculously bad acting. Then there was the flight ban which was also banned and the discovery of Gronkle iron which Danny later started supplying Gobber with after he figured out what rock should be used and after he'd befriended a few Gronkles on the island. But sadly Danny had yet to find a dragon he could call his partner. Hiccup was also a little sad at that but he was very encouraging about it, saying that Danny would find a dragon that fit him.

Throughout these happenings, everyone on Berk had discovered Danny's ability to make dragons like him. Most dragons at least, the Whispering Death had not liked anyone, _especially_ not Danny, it had tried to _eat_ him. Danny was still uneasy about the fact. He had also been glued to Hiccup's side for a while after the stunt he pulled in _jumping off a cliff_ to get Toothless to snap out of his vengeful rampage. And after the third Outcast fiasco hed' been followin gHiccup around everywhere while on land, the only good thing about _that_ one was that there was no more Mildew.

It was a sunny day and Danny had locked the smithy so that Gobber couldn't escape inside. He was starting to smell so bad that Danny had refused to go to his Norse lesson, which prompted the teens and Stoick to take action. At the moment they were chasing down the dirty viking to give him a bath. Danny was keeping his distance since his nose was burning from the horrible stench coming off the blonde man.

"I won't do it, Stoick!" Gobber called as Toothless snuck behind him.

Hiccup distracted the man by yelling "Now Astrid!" when in all actuality Toothless was the one he should've been watching out for. The Nightfury grabbed Gobber by the back of his vest and tossed him in the air, making him land in the bathtub. The others then surrounded the man and held him in the tub.

"Fishlegs, soap and water!" Stoick called.

The teen sped over and tossed water at Gobber, but his bucket had almost nothing inside.

"You're gonna have to do a lot better than that, son." Stoick said dryly.

Fishlegs protested "I can't, sir, the well, it's run dry."

This made Danny go to the well and peer inside, frowning. He was soon joined by Stoick, Hiccup and Fishlegs. Danny tossed a bucket down there but when he dragged it back up it was empty.

"How in the-?" Danny asked, looking at the Berkians "I thought you dug this two summers ago."

"We did, it shouldn't be dry yet." Stoick said.

"Water doesn't just disappear," Hiccup said, looking at his father "there has to be a reason."

Danny looked nervously at Hiccup before looking down into the pitch blackness of the well as Stoick said they would have to dig a new well and until then, water would have to be regulated. Which meant Gobber couldn't be bathed.

When said man came close Danny pinched his nose and said in a nasally voice "I'm not going near you until there's enough water to give you a bath."

This comment made Hiccup laugh, even in the dire situation "Come on, we gotta gather the others."

After the others had been gathered and jobs assigned Danny tagged along Hiccup and Fishlegs back to the well to investigate the strange drought.

"Lower. Keep going. Just a little more. Okay. Hold it right there." Hiccup's voice rang up from the well as he was lowered down by Meatlug, his tone was funny in some sort of way though Danny had no idea why, maybe it was because while he was doing something so weird he sounded almost bored, maybe more like nonchalant, about it.

After throwing a rock down the well Hiccup yelled up again "Fishlegs, get me all the way down!"

To which Fishlegs replied "Are you sure? It looks awfully dark and scary down there."

This made Hiccup loose his temper just a little "Fishlegs!"

"Ok! Take him down, girl."

It was going well, until Meatlug spotted a cart full of stones and probably made a sharp stone dig into the rope since it snapped, causing Hiccup to fall into the dark depths of the ground.

"Aw, shit." Danny said, before diving in and the same time as Toothless, taking hold of the saddle on the way down.

The fall didn't last long and when they'd landed Danny hopped off of 'the Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death Itself' and flicked Hiccup on the forehead "Why do these things always happen to you?" he asked the kid.

Hiccup's only response was to laugh awkwardly with a sheepish face.

As Stoick began to yell down the well Danny scrunched his face up as he tried to in vain decypher what the man was saying, the echoing making the words too jumbled to understand. (Trust me, echoing is a language learner's worst nightmare) Hiccup's yelling was at least clearer since he was standing right beside him.

"We're ok, dad!"

"*Unintelligible yelling*"

"No, It's too narrow!"

"*More unintelligible yelling*"

"Dad, don't. Then all four of us will just be stuck down here!"

"*Even more unintelligible yelling*"

"Yeah, Danny's here too, we'll be fine. The water had to go somewhere. Besides we can probably find another way out!" Hiccup finally seemed to pacify his father and started leading Danny and Toothless away from the hole at the bottom of the well, taking his lantern with him.

Danny followed the clumsy kid deeper into the cavern, looking at the creepy shadows which moved due to the fire within the lantern. After just a few steps they came across a tunnel.

"Wait! I-i think I found something! It looks like a tunnel."

Stoick yelled something which Danny once again couldn't understand at all, though Hiccup did beckon him and Toothless to follow. They walked in darkness for a while with Danny having to fight the urge to use his night-vision, since it made his eyes glow green and would immediately tell Hiccup that there was something odd about him and even though Hiccup usually trusted his dragon, after the whole baby-Typhoomerang-incident, Danny could not guarantee how his friend would react.

"Okay, aaaa, this way." Hiccup said, pointing to a random direction as he led the way through the darkness.

Danny looked back after feeling the hair at the back of his neck stand up "Hey, Hiccup, do you feel watched, 'cause I feel watched." he asked, smoothing them over to get rid of the chills.

Hiccup looked back at him as he agreed "Yeah, I get the distinct feeling that we're not alone down here."

Just as he said that, both Danny and Toothless looked back, hearing a disconcerting noise, before once again following Hiccup. They walked for another moment, the only sound being the lantern and Hiccup's metal leg, both making metallic noises. Of course, Hiccup was never one to stay silent for long, something Danny appreciated, since he didn't really like silence.

"Wow, these caverns run right under the town." the boy said, looking up.

Danny wasn't even going to ask how he knew, the kid had grown up there after all. A few steps later Danny stepped on something, making it give a crunch. They all stopped and looked at what he'd stepped on. Eggshells, and not some bird eggs either, by the looks of it, they were way too big and the wrong colour to be ostrich eggs, never mind the fact that Berk had none of the big, flightless birds.

"Look at this." Hiccup whispered, crouching.

"Are those... dragon eggs?" Danny asked, coming to the only logical conclusion he could think of.

"Yeah," Hiccup said, walking to a box not too far from the obviously hatched eggs "That's the Outcast Crest."

Danny facepalmed, loudly "Seriously!? They left boxes with their crests on them!? How stupid can they get!?" he yelled.

Hiccup shrugged, before startling slightly at the sound of dragons coming from somewhere else in the cave "Toothless, light up the cave that way." he said, pointing in the direction of the sound.

Toothless complied and they could soon see a lot more hatched eggs. As they walked down that way they could also see round tunnels in the walls, Hiccup soon pointed out what they were.

"Those are Whispering Death tunnels." he said.

Toothless snarled, reminding them of the first encounter between Toothless and his Whispering Death nemesis.

"Yeah, not my favourite dragon either, bud." Hiccup said, turning to his best friend before he looked at something else "And I don't even wanna know who made _that_." he said.

In one of the cavern walls was a huge hole, much larger than the others.

"You and me both." Danny said, looking at it with wide eyes "Buut, something tells me we're gonna find out anyway." Danny said as an afterthought "Come on. We better get back to the surface, things were bad enough with just one and I've seen four holes by now." he said as he gestured away from the tunnels.

"Yeah, no kidding." Hiccup said as he followed his... he wasn't sure what the older teen was to him, but he liked to think of him as a cousin he wished he had instead of Snotlout.

After some more walking they came to a dead end, making Hiccup groan "Oh, great."

The his lantern went out.

"Aand even greater. Toothless, would you mind?"

With that, the dragon blew some fire into the lantern, once again giving them light. But from that brief darkness a threat had appeared. A Whispering Death roared at them, causing to Hiccup yelp and stumble backwards, Danny to take a fighting stance and Toothless to spit fire at the thing. Danny didn't even pause as the hostile dragon was driven back for a second, he grabbed Hiccup, put him in the saddle and jumped behind him.

Hiccup, somehow not even fazed by the abrupt movements, put his pegleg into it's stirrup and started controlling the prosthetic tailfin "Let's get outta here, bud."

They were in the air in no time and fleeing from the very vicious dragon, though Danny kept reminding Hiccup to watch where they were flying.

"Stop looking back at it! I'm doing it already, you just make sure we don't crash into anything, living or otherwise!"

Finally succeeding in making Hiccup keep his eyes at the front they almost ran into one of the Whispering Death's siblings, but because Danny had gotten Hiccup to concentrate on what was in front of them they didn't. Many normally nauseating maneuvers later they came face to face with another one which popped out of the ground.

"That's one." Hiccup said, keeping Toothless steady "Two." he continued when one appeared at the side "Three." he finished when they were surrounded, before evading a lunge from the Whispering Death in front of them and going down another tunnel, murderous dragons in tow.

Both Hiccup and Danny were getting tired of the three following them "Oh, come on!" Hiccup exclaimed, looking back.

"Eyes in front!"

But after a beat of silence Hiccup looked back and turned Toothless around "Uhh, that's weird."

He flew back and looked around, either ignoring or not seeing Danny's incredulous face.

"Where'd they go?" Hiccup asked.

Danny looked up and said sardonically "Up there, I'd imagine." just when a rock fell down accompanied by the sound of a Whispering Death's scream.

Danny clutched to the skinny boy in front of him as he steered Toothless up into the tunnel "Are you crazy?!"

"They're heading up to the town!"

"I can see that!"

"Trust me, this is probably the fastest way out."

"Only problem is that you're flying blind here!"

"I might be, but Toothless isn't."

Danny shut up at that and frowned, trying to figure out what Hiccup meant by that, until he realized something, every once in a while Toothless would let out semi-loud noises for no reason. With the dragon being so bat-like it really shouldn't have surprised Danny that it had echo-location. He let out a faint laugh and let himself enjoy the ride, something he hadn't done even though he'd been on the back of one a couple of times.

"Can't these guys ever make a straight tunnel?" Hiccup asked as they neared the surface.

Danny snorted before saying "Hey, light at the end of the tunnel." and pointing towards it.

Hiccup rolled his eyes "Har de har har."

Once above ground they could see the chaos, Danny scowled before saying "Let's get to the smithy, you left your shield there, I left my things there too."

"Gotcha." Hiccup said, steering Toothless towards the building, once they touched down Hiccup sprinted inside while calling "Toothless, cover me." over his shoulder.

Danny followed swiftly, sneakily hitting the Whispering Death that showed up with ectoblasts, trying to find his gadgets.

He had constructed with the help of Hiccup a grappling hook which he could attach to his wrist, the thing was made of Gronkle Iron so it was very durable and the hook could pierce even other metals, the string was retractable just like the one in Hiccup's shield. He'd also made a fire-proof suit though he hadn't had time to test it out yet, this was proving to be the perfect time, however. Quickly phasing into the red suit and attaching the grappling hook Danny sped outside just in time to see Hiccup drive away the raging dragon.

"Rule number one, never forget a dragon's weakness." the boy said, sounding proud.

Danny ran to him and once again lifted him into the saddle before jumping on himself "Let's go."

Hiccup didn't need any more nudging as they launched into the air, though he did raise an eyebrow at the skintight suit "What's with the outfit?" he asked, turning back to look at the sky.

"I'm testing out my fire-proof suit, I haven't had time to make a helmet yet so I'll have to watch my head though." was Danny's answer.

The suit looked like a hazmat suit, most of it being red and obviously made out of shed dragonskin, with green at the collar, middle, gloves and boots, his head and hair were exposed since, as he'd said, he had yet to make a helmet. It hadn't been simple, but with a little help from the mothers of the village and ghost powers to phase scraps of dragonskin to make the thing without there having to be that much sewing. Danny was also wearing a leather backpack strapped to him using various different straps, but Hiccup ignored that in favour of driving away the Whispering Death hatchlings. They soon met Astrid in the air and after exchanging info they got right to driving the rampaging flying reptiles away from the village. This was done in no time but Danny wasn't letting his guard down, that had been way too easy for his tastes.

It turned out he was right, out of the ground below them rose up a giant, white, red-eyed, spiky, Whispering Death-like dragon, only it's head was more of a U-shape and not ball-shaped like the Whispering Deaths were.

"That's what I was afraid of!" Hiccup called out, looking at the dragon warily.

Danny however, wasn't. Sure the thing looked dangerous and feral but something inside him just fell into place. The dragon was white, like Danny's Ghostly Aura and hair, the swirling tail reminded Danny of his own Spectral Tail which he used when flying at high speeds and the red eyes reminded him of Dark Dan's eyes, though they seemed kinder in some way. If anyone had heard that last thought they would've called him completely crazy, but as no one in Berk was a mind-reader everything was fine.

Danny was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Hiccup yell "Fishlegs! Is that thing in the Book of Dragons?" while sounding a little irritated.

"Uh, definitely not." was the uneasy answer from the fat blonde.

"Are you sure?" Hiccup asked further.

"Hiccup, I am certain I would have remembered an all-white, Boulder class, titan-wing Whispering Death with bright red eyes that bore a hole right through your very soul." was the slightly panicky answer he got.

"Toothless, plasma blast." Hiccup than said, followed by Toothless shooting a blast at the white dragon.

This, however, caused the dragon to turn around, and scream. This scream was not an ordinary dragon scream, even Danny could tell that. It was disorienting the dragons and immediately a thought popped into the Halfa's mind.

"_It's just like my ghostly wail, completely unique to me, a horrible sound which could probably raise the dead and will either hurt or incapacitate opponents..."_

At that moment Danny knew. He'd found his dragon. Now he only needed to tame it.

Once the scream ended Danny could faintly hear "Screaming Death! I love it!" coming from one of the twins, too focused on the retreating dragon he wanted.

They split up, the others taking care of the now returned Whispering Death while Hiccup, and by default Danny since he was sitting in the same saddle, were going after the newly-dubbed Screaming Death.

**You have no idea how exited I am about this chapter and the next. Especially the next.**


	4. Chapter 4 It's better than Snowball

**WitchOfCrimsonFire****: Luck is fickle, but Danny relies on it anyway xD**

**Phsycotic Fruitloop****: Not gonna tell you, you crazed up frootloop! Kidding, kidding, of course they find out at some point, how could they not?**

**Ninuhuju****: I know right, at first I thought about his dragon being a Changewing but then I remembered the Screaming Death and it was just too perfect.**

**16ckelmen****: Keep your pants on, I'm writing.**

**Lucky-the-cat****: Thanks, I try.**

**GreenGlassMirror****: I'm actually drawing it, don't worry not that I can take credit for the Screaming Death, since it was in Dragons: Riders of Berk**

**TomgirlBre****: Next chapter, I promise.**

**DragonLovingGirl****: ****_Screaming_ Death, girl, _Screaming_, not Whispering**

After a brief mishap involving hitting the ground things seemed to be doing ok, until Danny noticed that he was being a burden, keeping Hiccup from using everything he had to fly. Sighing, Danny checked the straps which held the backpack to his body before standing up, they were near some rock-pillars sticking up from the sea, the sea-stacks.

Hiccup looked at him, panicking "What are you doing?"

Danny smiled and said "Remember that thing I said I wanted to show you? Well, might as well do it now, since you need to be able to maneuver freely." he said before leaping off of the dragon.

After just five seconds of freefalling he pulled the string coming out of one of the straps, deploying his hang-glider. It was something he'd done on his own and had been wanting to show Hiccup for a while but there hadn't ever been a good time. He landed on one of the lower rock-formations and drew the string which reeled in the glider along with the steering-strings. Looking up he could see Hiccup doing much better and leading the thing along by using the light reflected from his shield. Knowing there was no way he could catch the Screaming Death's attention while in human-form Danny changed into his ghost-form. Once the ring had passed over him he floated off the ground, waiting for the opportune moment. That moment came when Toothless became disoriented enough for Hiccup to not be able to keep eye-contact on the giant dragon. When this happened Danny magnified the light he emitted, his aura flaring and catching the Screaming Death's eye and making it chase after him. Danny led it over to a lower rock-formation where he stopped and let his light die down to a mild glow. Seeing the dragon coming he braced himself. He dug his feet into the ground at shoulder-width, crouched slightly, bringing his hands up to waist-level, formed in fists, took a deep breath and unleashed his Ghostly Wail. The dragon stopped and seemed to shift uncomfortably, but it didn't try to turn tail. After a while Danny turned human, fell to his knees and panted, looking up at the white dragon which seemed to have calmed down and was just flying in place. Slowly but surely, Danny rose to his feet and extended his right hand towards the behemoth, while closing his eyes and tilting his head up, waiting. After a few tense heartbeats Danny felt a huge, warm, scaly snout press against his palm. Opening his eyes and lowering his face to look at the dragon he saw a new gentleness there, one which had been buried under the fear-induced rage. He started petting the huge snout, laughing when he felt it sniffing him while curling around the pillar, laying it's head on top of it, making soft noises of curiosity. Now that it was calm it was actually pretty adorable, reminding Danny that it was still a hatchling, no matter how big it was.

"Good boy. My unique little snowflake." Danny muttered.

It was a strange sight that greeted the dragon riders when they found the Screaming Death after it had disappeared. They were not expecting to see Danny _petting_ it. Or even seeing it completely calm. It was a very strange thing to witness and out of the six riders only one shrugged it off almost immediately. That rider was Hiccup, he'd gotten somewhat used to strange things by now, since he'd had to overcome the shock of everything he knew about dragons being wrong and he'd done it fast, being very open to new information almost to the point of being naïve, almost.

When Hiccup landed he didn't hesitate dismounting, instead he slowly walked over to Danny and asked "Uuh, how?"

Danny looked at him with a content face "I remembered you talking about learning how to use dragon-calls, so I imitated it. Snowflake here stopped and I did that thing you said you did with Toothless, reached out my hand and looked away, Snowflake then started sniffing at me and calmed down completely."

Hiccup was silent for a moment "Snowflake?"

Danny only shrugged with a wry grin "It's better than "Snowball"."

The sound of Hiccups facepalm echoed through the Sea-stacks.

Danny stayed on the outside of the village for the rest of the day, to let things settle down and let Hiccup tell the chief about the new addition to the dragon riders. There wasn't a large protest about it, as long as Snowflake didn't destroy anything else. Danny wasn't oblivious to the villagers' fear of his dragon but he chose to ignore it until it became a problem, though he hoped it wouldn't. At least Mildew wasn't there rallying a mob with pitchforks and torches. Or, well, weapons at least, pitchforks and torches would not work on a dragon. At all.

Stoick was gradually getting a headache from all the simultaneous yelling going on in the mead hall about Danny and his dragon. These meetings had been going on for a week, always after Danny had gone to sleep since he didn't want to give the teen any reason to be wary around them. It wasn't that he completely trusted him, but he owed Danny for saving his son's, the next Chief of Berk's, life. Besides, in the time he'd been there he hadn't given anyone any reason to doubt his intentions, he'd only protected Hiccup further. He knew Danny had jumped into the well after his son and he'd seen him on the back of his son's dragon. The same arguments had come up ever since the boy had befriended the Screaming Death.

"He's friends with that beast!"

"He's not a Viking!"

"He's an outsider!"

"We don't even know where he's from!"

"Why was he in the middle of the ocean?!"

These arguments had come up again and again and Stoick was becoming very sick of them "Quiet!" he finally yelled over the racket.

The silence which followed would've been comical, but not even Hiccup smiled this time. Stoick sighed and dragged a hand over his face "I know we know next to nothing about him, but he has given us no reason to suspect him of wanting to do us harm, he has only been helpful from the start. However, now that he speaks Norse I _can_ find out more about him and completely assess if he's a threat, which I very much doubt."

No one spoke against this, everyone had noticed how tense the man was and did not want to fuel his anger.

"You all seem to have also forgotten the reason he's a guest here." Stoick added after he'd ended the meeting and the people had started trickling out.

It was true, as soon as the boy had tamed the Screaming Death almost every Viking on Berk had forgotten the fact that Danny had saved Hiccup's life and snuck onboard an _Outcast_ ship after _Alvin the Treacherous_ himself and had battled the man, getting hurt in the process, all because the man had taken Hiccup.

When they had gotten back to Berk after that one, Stoick had given Danny a new shirt, since the one he'd had when they'd fished him and Hiccup out of the ocean was thin and wouldn't protect him from the cold, it was a gray shirt with long sleeves and had fit the boy well. After the recent Whispering Death fiasco the boy had also needed new shoes and was now wearing a pair of black leather boots. Danny had been grateful and had helped Stoick around the village when asked, not that he'd been asked that many times. The boy had, however, done something with a bag of unknown seeds someone had bought from trader Johan. He'd burned them. No one had really known why, only that once he'd found the bag filled with red seeds he'd panicked before throwing the entire bag into the fire and had spent the next four weeks after that scouring the entire island of any left over seeds. When Gobber had asked why, he'd been told that they were seeds for a flower which was very poisonous to him and compared the effects to the Blue Oleander flower has on dragons, only that he would also be in terrible pain if he was anywhere within breathing distance of the flowers. This was perhaps one of the reasons why some Vikings were less than ok with him, but Stoick refused to judge the boy until he'd heard the entire story of his origin from Danny.


	5. Chapter 5 Healing, completely

**IwasNeverReal****: Because Sam, that's why, I'm pretty sure that Sam, having her own greenhouse and everything, is an expert on plants and thus would find out what the seeds to the one flower that could probably (fully) kill her friend looked like and make sure all of them knew what it looked like, as well as what it looked like in its growing stages and such. Sam was the smartest out of all of them in most things.**

**Ninuhuju****: So was the fact that they so easily turned against the dragons in at least two episodes even though they knew they were on their side and Hiccup was the dragon-expert, but they're Viking, what can you do?**

**DragonLovingGirl6****: no biggie, it ****_is_ after all a mutated Whispering Death.**

**Ivanganev1992****: Stop making up your own shit, Hiccup lost track of the Screaming Death and was not anywhere where any of what was happening would've been within eye-sight and with the Ghostly Wail being so horribly loud and... well... horrible, it would easily be mistaken for the Screaming Death's scream, thus Danny is safe. All Hiccup knows is that the Screaming Death went somewhere else and that Danny somehow became its friend by imitating its call. And I quote: "Once the ring had passed over him he floated off the ground, waiting for the opportune moment. That moment came when Toothless became disoriented enough for Hiccup to not be able to keep eye-contact on the giant dragon. When this happened Danny magnified the light he emitted, his aura flaring and catching the Screaming Death's eye and making it chase after him." meaning Hiccup did not see where the dragon went, nor did he see Danny. Don't make shit up. Please. I'm getting irritated about having to explain obvious things. And stop asking me to tell you when I update YOU FUCKING GET AN AUTOMATED MESSAGE WHEN I DO, GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL! I HAVE NEITHER TIME NOR NEED TO SEND YOU A MESSAGE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS?! AU-TO-MA-TED MESS-AGE! ENGLISH MOTHERFUCKER, DO YOU SPEAK IT? DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE WORDS THAT I AM WRITING ON THE SCREEN?!**

Danny looked up from scratching Snowflake when he heard heavy footsteps and blinked at the sight of the Chief making his way over. He hadn't done anything, to his knowledge, to garner any talking to by the Chief and the Chief looked irritated. Danny's nervousness made Snowflake shift around, making Danny start scratching her again. He'd discovered the day before that the dragon had some sort of nurturing instinct which could often be found in most females of any species. Besides that, the rage the dragon could and had displayed was too female-like to be ignored. But since the Screaming Death was, as far as they knew, the only one of its kind it was impossible to tell, it could even be that it was genderless as far as they knew. However, Danny would call it she since it was just too much like a female.

"Danny, we have things to discuss, please follow me." the Chief requested.

Danny nodded and stood up, patting Snowflake on her snout "Stay here, Snow." he said softly.

The dragon exhaled in what Danny had started to interpret as agreement and he jogged to catch up with Stoick, who was walking towards one of the catapults, Danny knew that it was a secluded place, which meant he didn't want to risk anyone overhearing what they spoke about. Danny became even more nervous at this thought, what did the man want to speak about?

When they got to the top there was already a fire going in the pit, so Danny sat down opposite to the Chief, looking at the man, whose face was illuminated by the fire, casting shadows over his face and making his red beard look even redder.

"When we first found you we all wondered where you came from and how you ended up in the middle of the ocean, those questions were set aside since you were unconscious, then they were almost forgotten when you couldn't even speak Norse and had to be taught. After that we didn't really see a point when you were trying to settle into life here and kept my son safe. But the other Berkians have gotten impatient and now that you've tamed the Screaming Death they are becoming paranoid. So I must ask of you where you came from." Stoic said, at the end looking up into Danny's eyes.

Danny stared at him in distress, sure, he'd known this situation would arise but he was still scared. How was he supposed to explain his situation? He looked down at his hands, which were fisted in the hem of his shirt. He didn't want to lie, but he couldn't tell the truth... or could he? He didn't have to lie, just not tell the whole truth, pull an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Yes, that would work.

He took a deep breath before looking up at the man and exhaling "Ok... but I warn you, it's not a happy tale." he said in a way that told Stoic just how much the boy didn't want to talk about it.

"Go on." Stoic prodded gently, being reminded of his son.

Danny sighed before he started speaking "My home was on an island bigger than Berk, the village was on one side and on the other lived the wealthiest man on the island. The village was named Amity Park. We didn't fight dragons, instead we were plagued by ghosts, my parents were experts at driving them away, mostly using Blood Blossoms. I was considered cursed since I am deathly allergic to them, no one really wanted to be around me. One day a ghost came through time to destroy the village. At least, that's what I thought. All he wanted was my family and friends dead, so that he would come to be. He revealed to me his origins. He was me." Danny said dully, not looking at Stoic in fear of what he'd find "He'd come to be after his... my... parents, sister and two friends died. He... I... was sent to my parents old friend, the wealthy man on the other side of the island, Vlad. Once there, things went from bad to worse, his emotions became unstable and after an accident he died, became a ghost, and became hateful, destroying the world. After he learned that the incident might not happen he found a way to travel back and make sure it happened. He succeeded, the second time. The first time, I beat him, but he returned, this time stronger and angrier. After he'd killed my friends and family, I managed to trap him in a container for ghosts and lock him in there. I entrusted him to a ghost who'd helped me before and ran. I couldn't go to Vlad, because then I would become him and I promised I wouldn't, I took a boat and sailed for a long time, I lost track of time. Then the storm hit. I have no idea how long I was in that water but I remember seeing someone sinking towards the bottom of the ocean. I dived after him and, well, you know what happened after that."

Stoic sat in silence, not sure what to think. When he'd asked Danny where he'd come from, this was not what he'd expected, not at all. It must've been terrifying to come across something that evil, only to have it tell you it was you from the future. Yet Danny took action to prevent him from happening. Stoic felt sorry for the lad, but was thankful he had run away, otherwise Hiccup might not be alive.

He stood up and walked over to the teen, who looked up, he then placed his hand on the teen's shoulder "It takes bravery to tell the truth, especially when the truth is horrible. I can't say that I wish it hadn't happened, for without that my son might not be alive, but I do feel sorry it had to happen. You will always have a place here, no matter what others say."

Danny looked at the man before nodding, staying seated as the man left. He was glad that Vikings were superstitious, otherwise he would've had to come up with a convincing lie, which he wasn't good at. With a sigh he stood up and headed to where he'd left Snowflake, wanting her company and hoping to distract himself from the emotional pain for a little while.

Hiccup looked up when his dad entered the house and when he saw his dad's face he wondered what had happened. Stoic looked... stoic, and that usually didn't mean anything good.

"Hey, dad." he said.

His dad didn't say anything, instead he sat down at the table, like Hiccup. Toothless lifted his head off of his paws and looked over curiously, cocking his head.

Hiccup tilted his head to look at his dad "Are you alright, dad?"

"... that boy." Stoic said.

This made Hiccup frown "Who?"

"Danny... he told me why he was in the ocean that night and it makes me wonder how he can keep going."

Hiccup frowned "Why? What happened to him?"

And Stoic told his son the sad tale of the boy who'd saved his life and went after him when Alvin had taken him. It left Hiccup silent as he ascended the stairs, Toothless behind him. As he laid in his bed he too wondered how Danny had made it all this way, why he hadn't given up. The last thing he thought before sleep pulled him under was that Danny was going to fit in with all the other stubborn Vikings on Berk.

Danny, meanwhile, could not sleep. Instead he sat on one of the sea stacks, Snowlake's huge head in his lap, making his legs fall asleep. But he didn't care, instead he just kept petting the behemoth's jaw, lost in thought, eyes unfocused, blind to everything except the white scales of his dragon, though he wasn't paying attention to those either. His mind was somewhere else entirely. He thought of his home and what he'd lost, of the future which could've been and might've been. He knew even Clockwork could not save them, not with those idiot Observants looking over his shoulder all the time. Though Danny had a suspicion that Clockwork had something to do with the portal Danny had flown into, since the whole thing was just too convenient. He came out of his musings when Snowflake cooed and snuggled up to him, making him smile. Maybe he could heal here, completely.


End file.
